Love is a strong bond
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Missing scene between Jude and Lena from 2X6. Spoilers.


**AN- So I started this one shot and it ended up a lot different than I thought it would. But. This is a missing scene from Monday's episode, Jude talks to Lena for the first time. **

"Ok." The answer was so quiet Stef thought she was dreaming it for a second, but the faces on the rest of her children confirmed that Jude had spoke. It brought tears to her eyes. Hearing her baby's voice after so long without it. His smiles and his presence meant more than the world to her but she missed that sweet voice. More than she would like to admit. She stayed seated, trying not to jump up and down and make a big deal out of it.

That's when she saw her mother-in-law walk into the waiting room. The small nod from Dana made a wave of relief wash over her. She didn't know what Dana had told her wife, but her wife had agreed to deliver their daughter. At the same time her heart ached. She was loosing her smallest baby, Baby Frankie. Giving a sigh of relief she stood up. Dr. Hillcroft needed to do the delivery soon but she needed someone to see their Momma first. Well, all her children, but she knew which one she needed to start with. "Hey, Sweets, let's go say hi to Momma before you guys go home for the night," Stef said, holding her hand out for Jude.

"Can I come?" Mariana asked.

"I don't want Momma overwhelmed right now. But I promise you'll all get to see her before you leave. But I don't want more than one or two at a time, yes?" Stef said from where she was standing with Jude pressed into her side.

"Ok," Mariana said as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, Mari, you can go next, ok?" Jesus said as she took the seat where Stef was sitting, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "None of us mind," he said, looking to his three other siblings who nodded in agreement, "You can choose who goes with you."

Stef led Jude along the hall as she heard her kids talking about who would go with Mariana. Opening the door Lena was laying on her side, the ivs and monitor wires draped over her side, a small space where Dana had been sitting, "Hey Buddy," Lena said with a small smile as Jude sat on a chair beside the bed, resting his hand on top of Lena's needle free one. Lena leaned down and kissed his hand softly, wiping tears away as she brought her head back up.

She remembered the first time he gave her this type of comfort. They were waiting for Stef to get out of surgery. They didn't know if she was going to make it. "There's space up here for you," Lena said after some silence, scooting back a little ways and shifting. Stef came over and helped move the wires as Jude laid facing Lena, studying her face. Stef watched from a few feet away as Jude wrapped his arm around Lena's belly and hid his face in her chest.

"I love you, Momma," Jude whispered when Lena hugged his to her. The tears started down Lena's face. She couldn't help it, the emotions from the day and now her baby was talking again.

"You will never know how much I love you, or how much I've missed you beautiful voice," Lena said, kissing the top of his head repeatedly. Jude looked up, catching a few tears on his mother's face and looking at her.

"Momma, I have to tell you something," Jude said after a moment, "I know Callie thinks it's because of seeing Sophia, and yeah, I'm upset she didn't get adopted with me. But that's not it."

"You know you can tell me anything in the world and I will always love you. That's what Moms and Mommas are for. I know you're not used to that but me and Mom aren't going anywhere."

Jude nodded and took a deep breath. Lena looked up and saw Stef taking the chair by the bed, "She is right though, Callie. I don't feel like I get to control anything. But most importantly, this." Lena and Stef waited as Jude found the courage to look up at Lena, "I'm gay," he said after a moment.

"Ok," Lena smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Ok?" Jude asked, a little flustered.

"Momma and I had our suspicions. But it doesn't matter, Love. You are our son and nothings ever going to change that," Stef said as she kissed the back of his head.

"I just told you I'm gay. I'm loosing my friends, and Jesus isn't going to want to hang out with me anymore."

"Why would Jesus care? He grew up in a household with two moms," Stef asked confused. Their middle son had always supported them.

"He told the people Momma's husband was at work!" Jude exclaimed, making Lena chuckle.

"Your brother will do anything he thinks will help him earn money."

"Ok," Jude said after a moment, pressing his face into Lena and taking a deep breath, "When you get home can we talk more?"

"Of course, Bud, we'll kick everyone out of the house and have a movie marathon, or a game day, ok?" Lena asked, kissing his forehead.

"Me and Callie were looking on the internet, can we plant a tree in the back yard?" Jude asked. Lena looked at him confused.

"There's this tree, it symbolizes death and birth. We were thinking of planting it for Frankie."

"I think that's a great idea," Lena smiled, "We can do that."

Jude hugged Lena one last time, as he got off the bed and made his way out the door. She could just hear Stef asking the other kids to keep it to one or two minutes. Her mom was right. Her kids needed her. She couldn't do something that could potentially kill her when she had 5 kids counting on her.

"I love you too, you know," Lena said softly, running a hand over her stomach, "I've waited for you my whole life."


End file.
